The Bee's Have It
by trishaj48
Summary: This is the way I would have liked to see the marriage proposal work it’s self out. Of course what I want and what the “powers that be” want are sometimes different. Thank goodness they gave us GSR fans our happy ending.


_I want to start this story by saying that the proposal scene in this story was taken from the CSI eppy THE CASE OF THE CROSS DRESSING CARP. It belongs solely to CBS, CSI CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION and its producers, directors and writers. I am only barrowing it. I want to thank them for letting me use it._

Gil and Sara's relationship had been a continual rollercoaster ride.

The downs were as passionate and intense as the ups, it would be safe to say that even they did not think that they could make it as a couple.

For Gil it was all brought to a head after Sara was kidnapped and left in the desert to die Gil could only think of one thing, her.

Her and his love for her, he no longer cared who knew he loved her, his admission to the team was proof of that.

The intense manhunt that fallowed only proved to bring out his deepest feelings for her.

More then one time Jim, the only one who knew, would try to assure Gil that Sara would be found and she would be alright.

Sara spent a week in the hospital after she was found, Gil never left her side. All doubt of his love for her was erased.

When she was finally allowed to return to work she knew there would be questions, the only one she did not want to face was Ecklie, that is why she went to him first, to get it done and over with.

Sara moved to swings, she had never felt as uncomfortable in her life.

She would walk past people and they would stare or there conversations would stop until she was past them.

She knew they were talking about her and Gil, more then once she had overheard parts of conversations about them.

She was in the ladies room once when she heard two women talking about her and Gil.

"Sara of all people," one of the voices said, "I would have never guessed."

"I know what you mean," the other voice said, "She is so beneath him. I would have thought he would stay with Heather or Terri Miller, at least she is his equal."

They both laughed and left, Sara stayed in the stall and cried.

That night in his arms she said, "Darling are you happy?"

Gil kissed the top of her head, "Happier then I have ever been. Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking that Heather or Terri might be more your…."

Gil stopped her with a kiss, "You are the one I want, the only one I have ever or ever will love. Never doubt that."

"Show me," she said with a devilish grin. "My pleasure," was his reply.

His lips found hers as his fingers unbuttoned her top.

He pulled away to look at her breasts, firm and beautiful. His went to her nipples, sucking on first one then the other.

Sara ran her fingers through his hair as soft moans of approval escaped her lips.

Without stopping the attention he was giving to her breasts he moved his hand slowly down to her womanhood, his fingers gently massaged her button.

He slipped a finger into her opening, as he moved his finger inside her his thumb was still massaging her button.

Soft moans turned to screams of delight, even breathing turned to gasps.

She was about to climax and he knew it.

Quickly he moved his mouth to her womanhood, his tongue replacing his thumb.

Her body quivered as she released her juices into his mouth, he enjoyed the taste as it trickled down his throat.

He used his tongue to lap the remainder of her juices, then slowly he moved back to her lips.

He kissed her tenderly as he entered her.

Her tunnel still quivering from her climax seemed to tighten around his manhood making it even harder then it already was.

As he moved inside her he kissed her and gently caressed her face.

His control was perfect, he was able to contain what was building inside him until she had once again spent her juices around his throbbing manhood.

As she did she grabbed the top of the bed and lift her hips so he was deeper inside her.

The feel of her hot juices and the tightness of her tunnel around his manhood proved to be more then he could control, he called her name as he released himself.

His strength gone he lay on her chest, softly caressing her nipples.

With some of his strength returning he rolled form atop her.

Sara was nestled in his arms when they had finished. "Proof enough?" he asked between gasp of air.

Sara smiled, "I don't know, you may have to remind me often."

"Anytime love," he whispered as she fell asleep.

Gil lay awake, there was to much on his mind to sleep, he was on the crest of some major decisions and he had to talk to her about them.

In one of his cases he had found a bee colony, with permission he removed the hive to study a condition called Colony Collapse Disorder.

Working with the bees brought a since of peace to him, it helped him make up his mind.

One morning Gil was inside the enclosure where he was keeping his hives, Sara walked in.

"Oh I love it when you dress up," he said with a smile.

Sara giggled, "Well you know, whatever it takes to get to spend some time with you."

They walk over to the hives, Sara says, "How's the study going any sign of Colony Collapse Disorder?"

"Nope, so far it is healthy," he tells her. Gil is using the bee smoker.

Sara clears her throat. "Nothing to healthy about smoking," she says waving away the smoke.

Gil smiles, "Well the scent confuses the guard bees. They won't emit the pheromone that tells the colony there is an intruder."

Sara smiles then as if talking to the bees she says, "Oh, don't worry he is harmless."

Gil pulls out one of the honeycombs and shows it to her. Sara asks, "Who's who?"

"These are the workers," he tells her, "infertile females." "They don't sting?" Sara asks.

"Well, not unless you swat one," he says, "or close one up in your hand or freak out. Go ahead take off your glove."

"Eh … all right, I trust you," Sara says taking off her protective glove.

He shakes a comb, "See?" he tells her as one lands on her hand, "It's cool."

Sara smiles as she watches the bee walk around her hand.

"The worker bees defend the hive, procure the pollen, make the honey, nurture the larvae and pupae in each of these brood cells," Gil tells her.

Sara is still watching the bee, Gil looks at her then back at the bees, "You know maybe we should get married."

Sara looks at him, shock and surprise dominates her face.

He look back at her just as the bee stings her.

"Ouch," she says. "Oh, I'm sorry," he tells her grabbing the bee sprayer and spraying more smoke.

Sara gives a nervous laugh as she smiles at him.

"Don't pick it out," he tells her taking her hand and using a small knife to scrap it, "Makes it worse, releases the venom into the blood system. It is better to scrape it."

Gil is tending to the sting, all the while Sara can't take her eyes off him.

Still tending to the sting and almost afraid of rejection he says, "So, uh ..what do you think, you know about …"

That is as far as he gets, "Yes," she says as their eyes meet. Gil smiles. "Let's do it," she says smiling. "Yeah?" he says smiling at her.

She giggles and he smiles, they try to kiss through their protective mask.

This brings a full fledged laugh from them both.

All that was a month ago, Sara has never been so happy but Gil can since something is bothering her.

On a rare night they have together they are sitting on the porch watching Hank.

At the same time they say, "Hon, we need to talk."

A slight giggle comes form them both.

"You first," she says.

"I have been thinking," he tells her. "I think it is time to change. I am no longer happy doing what I do."

He waits for her to say something. "And," is all she will say.

"And, I have been offered a part time professorship at WLVU. They also want to fund my study with the bees."

Sara squeals with delight, "Darling I have been thinking the same thing. I need to get out of this, I feel it is slowly taking my sanity."

Gil pulls her close to him and kisses her, "What do you want to do?"

"I am thinking about teaching. You know how I love physics, I want to pass that love on to others."

It takes them a month to get things worked out.

One day the team walks into Gil's office, it is empty except for his radiated fatal pig.

Sitting next to the pig is a note: I HATE GOOD-BYES, ALWAYS HAVE. LIFE IT TO SHORT TO WAIST IT DOING SOMETHING YOU NO LONGER LOVE. ALMOST LOSING SARA MADE ME REALIZE THAT. I, WELL WE, HAVE MOVED ON. CATHERINE, YOU HAVE BEEN APPROVED AS SUPERVISOR, YOU FELLAS BE NICE TO HER. JIM KNOWS HOW TO REACH US IF YOU NEED US. TAKE CARE OF EACH OTHER AND STAY SAFE. it was signed GIL AND SARA GRISSOM.

Then there was a ps, THOUGHT YOU WOULD LIKE MY PIG, SARA SAID I CAN'T KEEP HIM.

The gang looked at each other, "That man is full of surprises," Nick said.


End file.
